


Odkrył jak oczarować Sztuczną Inteligencję!! 10 sposobów na zdenerwowanie swojego szefa-informatyka! [ZOBACZ ZDJĘCIA]

by NoNameRat



Category: Salvation (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, rare af ships, super mild smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: Dermatolodzy jej nienawidzą!!! Nieśmiertelna AI bez zmarszczek!Lokalna AI zdradza sekrety na niestarzenie się. To proste, mówi, po prostu przestań mieć ciało! Naucz się tej sztuczki za 5$ i odkryj szokujące rezultaty!
Relationships: Lazlo Simms/Darius Tanz, Liam Cole/TESS
Kudos: 3





	Odkrył jak oczarować Sztuczną Inteligencję!! 10 sposobów na zdenerwowanie swojego szefa-informatyka! [ZOBACZ ZDJĘCIA]

\- Czy on nie jest za młody dla TESS? – spytał Lazlo i zamieszał herbatę. Łyżeczka odbijała się głośno od ścianek, resztki cukru na dnie rozpuściły się na dobre. Darius uniósł głowę i zerknął krótko na niego znad komputera. Ze zmarszczonym czołem wrócił do ekranu. Blade niebieskawe światło pogłębiało zmęczenie na jego twarzy, a jednak niestrudzonym spojrzeniem przeczesywał niekończące się linijki kodu, wszystkie systemy jakie tylko mógł skierował na diagnostykę swojego działa życia. Nie było możliwości, żeby TESS była wadliwa. To co się teraz działo, musiało być efektem wirusa, planowanego ataku na systemy sztucznej inteligencji jego królestwa.

Siedzieli razem w Domku na drzewie, przytulnym gabinecie na szczycie głównego budynku Tanz Industries. Darius obwarował się laptopami i komputerami przy biurku, którego blat tonął pod stertą papierów. Lazlo siedział na kanapie, od niechcenia bawiąc się trzymaną w dłoni łyżeczką. Pomieszczenie wypełniało rytmiczne stukanie metalu o brzeg kubka.  
\- TESS nie ma nic wspólnego z Tess – powiedział wreszcie Darius. - Poza imieniem. Więc twoje mimowolne rozumowanie, że TESS jest w wieku naszej Theresy jest bardzo nieakuratne. Możesz przestać?  
\- Wiem, wiem – odmruknął Lazlo, drapiąc się po brodzie, ale dalej nie dawało mu to spokoju. Odłożył łyżeczkę na bok i mówił dalej:  
\- Kiedy ją zbudowałeś? Sześć, siedem lat temu? Czyli technicznie rzecz biorąc, to ona jest za młoda dla niego?  
\- Po pierwsze, TESS nawet nie jest „nią”. Sztuczna inteligencja nie ma płci. I to jest twoje najmniejsze zmartwienie w tym wszystkim? Chłopak zakochał się w sztucznej inteligencji, ale ciebie martwi różnica wieku? Zresztą, jak określić wiek sztucznej inteligencji? Tak, TESS została włączona sześć lat temu, ale czy da się przeliczyć jej istnienie na ludzki czas i poziom? Nie ma… a przynajmniej _nie powinna mieć_ inteligencji emocjonalnej, co jak widać nieszczególnie jej to w tej chwili przeszkadza, że robi coś, _co jest niemożliwe._ Oczywiście, może udawać, to nie było by to dla niej trudne, nie z taką mocą obliczeniową, ale technicznie TESS _nie może_ zatajać danych ani kłamać. Ani tym bardziej mieć uczuć.  
\- A jednak – mruknął Lazlo znad swojego kubka.  
\- Przepraszam bardzo, czy ciebie to bawi? – podniósł z irytacją głowę Darius, a Lazlo uśmiechnął się szeroko i potaknął, tylko po to, żeby trochę się z mężem podroczyć.  
\- Udało ci się stworzyć pierwszą wysoce funkcjonalną AI, której udało się _zrozumieć_ czym są uczucia, a nawet je _odwzajemnić_ , a to co robisz? Siedzisz i marudzisz. I próbujesz ją naprawić. A co jeśli nie ma z czego jej naprawiać?  
\- To fizycznie niemożliwe, Lazlo! To jakiś błąd! Muszę… muszę to naprawić. TESS nie może, _nie może_ tak sobie chodzić i… i mieć romantycznych relacji z ludźmi!  
\- A co z Liamem?  
\- Liam za dużo czasu ostatnio spędził zapracowując się w laboratorium. Gdzie jego jedynym towarzyszem była… - machnął dłonią w powietrzu, żeby zachęcić swojego męża, żeby kontynuował.  
\- …była TESS – dokończył Lazlo z ociąganiem. – Więc mówisz, że po prostu mu odbiło.  
\- Tak. Znaczy się – nie! Ale samotność i zmęczenie robią różne rzeczy z ludźmi. Widziałeś, jak się zachowywał po rozstaniu z Jillian. A później ten cały bezsensowny romans z Alycią. Chłopak wciąż może być… - odchrząknął delikatnie, próbując dobrać odpowiednie słowa - …nie do końca stabilny emocjonalnie - dokończył. Mówiąc to czuł, że Lazlo przygotowuje się na kontratak w obronie Liama. Ale cisza przedłużała się. Lazlo westchnął, odwracając wzrok. Darius pokręcił głową i wrócił do pracy, żałując swoich słów, ale było już za późno. W tym przypadku obydwoje zdawali sobie sprawę jaki Liam był w sprawach sercowych. I żaden z nich nie chciał krytykować jego miękkiego serca, szczenięcego zapału i oddania. Jak naiwnie i prostodusznie podchodził to tematu, jak chętnie dawał się porwać uczuciom. Tym bardziej nie chcieli plotkować na temat jego zakończonego związku z Jillian i bardzo poplątanego romansu z Alycią, które rzeczywiście odbiły się na jego samopoczuciu.

Darius wpatrywał się intensywnie w ekran, mamrocząc coś do siebie, próbując nie zgubić się nadmiarze danych. Lazlo popijał powoli herbatę, siorbiąc, żeby gorąc nie sparzył mu ust.  
\- Czy mógłbyś łaskawie przestać? – powtórzył Darius, nie mogąc zdzierżyć kolejnego bezsensownego dźwięku.  
\- Więc mówisz, że pod twoim dachem nie ma miejsca na takie rzeczy.  
\- Jakie znów rzeczy, niedziałające rzeczy? W takim przypadku tak, owszem. TESS ma swoje określone funkcje. „Przeżywanie fałszywych romantycznych przygód” nie jest jedną z tych rzeczy.  
\- Ach, więc zakazana miłość. Hmm, coś mi to przypomina.  
\- Lazlo… nie rób tego… - westchnął Darius, chowając twarz w dłoniach i wzdychając ciężko.  
\- Tak tylko… mówię – dorzucił niewinnie, teraz tylko grzejąc ręce na kubku, czekając aż herbata ostygnie.

Nastała ciężka cisza. Nawet przełknięcie śliny wydawało się teraz zdradzeniem swojego zdenerwowania i niepewności. Dźwięki pisania zwolniły, aż wreszcie Darius zdjął ręce z klawiatury, choć nie odwrócił twarzy od ekranu. Kołysał niecierpliwie nogą.  
\- Nie jestem jak Nicholas. W niczym nie jestem do niego podobny – powiedział wreszcie. Słowa były o wiele cichsze niż zamierzał.  
\- Hmmm…  
\- Nie jestem! Nawet nie zaczynaj.  
\- Nie jesteś – przyznał Lazlo, uspokajając go. - Nie to miałem na myśli. Chcesz powiedzieć, że TESS to tylko maszyna?  
\- N-nie, oczywiście, że nie. Nie o to chodzi. To… to nie jest takie łatwe.  
\- Och?  
\- Miłość. Niesamowicie skomplikowana, wysoce intuicyjna sprawa. Ile z tego jest chemią ciała, reakcją biologiczną, sposobem na przetrwanie ludzkości? A ile ze zmysłowości, uczucia i ducha? Wytłumacz mi, Lazlo, co to jest miłość – zadrwił Darius.  
\- Więc to od ciebie teraz zależy, kto i kogo może kochać?  
\- Lazlo… - Darius przetarł dłonią twarz, wpatrując się teraz już bezmyślnie w linijki kodu i raporty z diagnostyki. Wszystko było w porządku. Ani skazy, ani błędu, absolutna perfekcja, tak jak powinno być. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Lazlo. Z trudem zebrał siły aby zerknąć w jego stronę. Bał się, że będzie musiał się zmierzyć z rozczarowaniem i osądem. Ale twarz jego męża wyrażała cierpliwość i spokojne zainteresowanie. Dariusowi opadły w bezsilności ramiona. Nie zasługiwał na tego człowieka. 

Wstał i trąc o siebie dłonie przeszedł przez pokój. Dołączył do Lazlo na kanapie, ale usiadł na skraju.  
\- Więc… co o tym wszystkim myślisz? – spytał. Ani w systemie, ani w działaniu TESS nie było żadnych błędów lub znaczących anomalii. Kończyły mu się pomysły co powinien dalej robić z tą sprawą.  
\- Myślę, że jesteś geniuszem.  
\- W porządku – odpowiedział podejrzliwie Darius. - To wiem i bez ciebie. Mów dalej.  
\- I że cię kocham, nawet pomimo twojego bezwstydnego braku skromności – powiedział Lazlo. - Zawsze byłeś pionierem. A teraz proszę, popatrz tylko do czego udało się dojść TESS, którą _ty_ stworzyłeś. Dla każdego miłość to trochę co innego. Możesz sobie i być geniuszem, ale jesteś bardzo naiwny myśląc, że zrozumiesz na jakim poziomie _najbardziej zaawansowana technologia na świecie_ w dziedzinie sztucznej inteligencji pojmuje miłość. Jeśli to tylko chemia i biologiczna rzecz, czym się tu różnią elektryczne impulsy w mózgu a maszynerii TESS? Jeśli to również rzecz ducha, czy maszyny mają duszę? Skąd ta pewność, że ludzie ją mają? Jeśli sądzisz, że masz na to dokładną odpowiedź, to jestem zdziwiony, że jeszcze nie założyłeś kultu Tanz Salvation. Powiedzieć ci, co dla mnie też znaczy miłość? – spytał nagle, nachylając się nad Dariusem, jakby w połowie monologu zmęczył się mówieniem i całą tą dziwną kłótnią. Przez chwilę szeptał mu coś miękko na ucho. Darius nie próbował nawet ukryć wychodzącego na usta uśmiechu. Lazlo odłożył ledwo upitą herbatę z powrotem na stolik. Teraz już obydwiema dłońmi przyciągnął do siebie Dariusa, a ten chętnie dał się porwać, nie zostając dłużnym w pocałunkach i ruchach dłoni, śpieszących by uwolnić się wzajemnie z ubrań aż do nagości.

\- STOP, STOP, CHRYSTE PANIE, TESS WYŁĄCZ TO, WYŁĄCZ TO!  
Krzyk Liama od razu poskutkował ciszą w głośnikach. Złapał się za pierś, w niemym szoku uświadamiając sobie, że był o włos od odsłuchania erotycznego nagrania Dariusa z Lazlo. Wzdrygnął się. Czuł się jak dzieciak, który zerkając przez szparę w drzwiach odkrył, że jego rodzice uprawiają seks. Zastanawiał się czy podsłuchiwanie ich rozmowy było tego warte. Ostatecznie i tak doskonale z TESS wiedzieli jakie Darius miał zdanie na temat ich związku. Nie było to nic oficjalnego, ale najwidoczniej Darius musiał coś zauważyć. Podejrzewali, że tak właśnie będzie. W przeciwieństwie do Liama, TESS podchodziła do sprawy optymistycznie. Zapewniła go, że zna Dariusa od lat i wszystko będzie w porządku. Po wstępnej fazie niedowierzania i zaprzeczania, kiedy Darius wykluczy już wszystkie możliwe techniczne, nie istniejące problemy, przestanie negować rzeczywistość. Była co do tego pewna. Tak na 83,5% pewna.

\- _Liam, w jakim stopniu przeszkadza ci brak fizycznego kontaktu między nami?_ – spytała TESS. Jej spokojny głos rozchodził się po całym pomieszczeniu, otulając Liama z każdej strony. Byli w jednej z mniejszych przeszklonych sal konferencyjnych, niedaleko głównych serwerów TESS. Gdyby chciał, mógł wstać i w paru minutach znaleźć się przy jej szumiącym „ciele”. Czarne skrzynie ustawione rzędem, jeden z klejnotów korony Tanz Industries.  
\- Nie wiem – przyznał szczerze, bawiąc się ołówkiem w dłoni. – Czasem czuje się… wiesz, jakby to był związek na odległość.  
\- _…  
_ \- Wiem jak to brzmi, przepraszam. Po prostu…  
\- _Jestem cały czas tutaj, Liam.  
_ \- Wiem…  
\- _Pracuję tu. Wiem jak to zabrzmi, ale dobrze, że jesteś pracoholikiem –_ powiedziała, a Liam roześmiał się, sam nie wiedząc dokładnie z czego. Nie mógł wiedzieć jej twarzy, głównie dlatego, że jej nie miała, ale po modulacji głosu mógł przysięgnąć, że i ona się uśmiechała mówiąc to. Na chwilę znów zamilkli. Liam złączył niepewnie dłonie i zaczął bawić się nerwowo palcami, myśląc nad tym co usłyszeli. Niektóre słowa Dariusa były trudne do przełknięcia. Nie mógł nawet się z nim skonfrontować na ten temat, a na pewno nie bez zdradzania się, że obydwoje z TESS podsłuchiwali go. TESS jakby czytając Liamowi w myślach, odezwała się.  
\- _Darius działa według faktów i logiki. Jest teraz jak zdezorientowane zwierzę w klatce. Miota się i ciska o kraty, węsząc fałsz i błąd w sztuce. Jest wściekły, bo nie potrafi zrozumieć tego, czego czystą logiką pojąć się nie da.  
_ \- Bardzo ładnie powiedziane – zdumiał się Liam.  
\- _Dziękuję. Nie miej za złe Dariusowi. Próbuje znaleźć w tym wszystkim sens poprzez linijki kodu, działając racjonalnie. Szuka błędu w moim działaniu i rozumowaniu. Tak się składa, że jestem najbardziej logiczną istotą na świecie, Liam. Moja logika przewyższa jego logikę. W końcu dojdzie do tego, że tu potrzeba czegoś więcej. Z pewnością Lazlo mu w tym pomoże. Tymczasem, jest godzina 22:23, powinieneś iść do domu.  
_ \- Uhh… nie chcę, ale masz rację – westchnął. Miał już dość na dzisiaj, ale z drugiej strony powinien dokończyć projekt, a i nie chciał zostawiać TESS. Przeciągnął się rozprostowując kości i ziewnął dyskretnie. Zaczął niespiesznie zbierać się do wyjścia.  
\- TESS? – zawahał się już przy drzwiach. – Czy ja jestem dla ciebie za młody?  
TESS zaśmiała się, co robiła bardzo rzadko. Nigdy nie słyszał, żeby robiła to w obecności kogoś trzeciego. Zarumienił się lekko.  
\- _Dobranoc, Liam. Do zobaczenia jutro rano._

**Author's Note:**

> 💻💙☄️
> 
> (Kudosik zawsze w cenie, zostaw kudosa jeśli ci się podobało! Rzuć komentarzem, jeśli chcesz dodać coś od siebie. :)


End file.
